Nyo Belarus X Reader: Yours
by crystalessences
Summary: A one-shot I uploaded on DeviantArt that I thought I'd share on here too. What happens when Nikolai gets possessive with someone who isn't his big sister Russia? R


**Nyo!Belarus X Reader : Yours**

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." You felt a coarse hand wrap around your arm, not-so-gently tugging you to face its owner.

You pressed your lips together in a thin line. This wasn't the first time you'd been through this part of town and you knew to be prepared for something such as this.

Now turned around you found yourself face to face with a ruff looking man somewhere in his early-twenties. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in somewhere near a week, most of his shaggy black hair was held back by a beat up green beanie, his dim grey eyes spoke volumes on what he wanted to do to you and his smug smirking expression only confirmed your fears. "Why don't you come and have some fun with us?" And his breath reeked of cheap alcohol.

"No thanks. I have somewhere to be." You tried to take your arm back but the strangers grip was stronger.

"Can't be that important, you wouldn't come 'round here if it was." He pulled you closer to him and found he smelled like cigarettes too.

Thoroughly disgusted and ready to high tail it to your destination you lifted your knee, aimed to cause some damage on the perv's family jewels. But suddenly your feet weren't supporting you.

"That can hurt people ya' know." Came a second voice as you fell on your back, your head smacking the sidewalk. Now above you stood a second man, the one you figured had knocked your feet out from under you.

You attempted to scramble back to your feet but your head was spinning, a painful throbbing coming from the back of your skull.

"Be good and stay put." The second man sneered as he bent down and pushed a cloth over your mouth and nose. Before you knew it your world became blurry and your limbs felt heavy. As you felt your consciousness slipping you wondered what Nikolai would do when you didn't show up at his apartment.

_Nikolai, I'm sorry…_

Nikolai Arlovskaya.

You had met Nikolai on a winters day when you were in the third grade. You were spending the day with his sister, Anya, after school. The two of you had been best friends since the year before but you had never been to her house.

From the moment you arrived you could tell Nikolai didn't like you. And it stayed like that for a long and torturous year. You asked Anya what you did to upset him but she didn't know either. The Russian girl only knew that he was like that with any friends she had, it had always been that way. You now understood why she hadn't had you over before.

The platinum blonde haired boy picked on you relentlessly, trying to drive you away and leave Anya with him. You were a stubborn girl, even at that age, and stayed friends with Anya. You refused to let that boy push you around.

Fourth grade rolled around and Anya started to get picked on by a group of boys in your class. At first the two of you couldn't do anything about the name calling and you felt bad about not being able to help your best friend. When they started getting physical you had had enough. You stood up for her and became the new target. That day you spoke out the boys cut out a chunk of your (h/c) hair off with a pair of safety scissors from the art room.

You later found out that Nikolai beat up the four boys who had done it, telling them if they laid a finger on either of you two after that they would face punishment ten times worse than what he did to them that day. They stopped talking to both of you all together.

By the time the three of you were done with elementary school the other students knew not mess with you or Anya, your classmates feared Nikolai.

You weren't scared of him though. You had come to realize that he was protective of his sister, and because you had protected his sister when he wasn't there he had stopped hating you. You were deemed 'worthy' in his book.

Throughout middle school you got the possessive boy to open up. Your schedules were identical so you figured since you spent the whole day with him anyways, why not get to know him?  
You discovered his love of sharp objects, mainly knives, he was also a bit of a bookworm, normally keeping to himself in class. You made him a bit more social, occasionally hanging out with you and Anya's friends.

As you moved into high school you started to hang out, just the two of you.

It was…different.

Nikolai wasn't like the other guys you hung out with but you could never come up with a word to describe it. You didn't hate it either. You embraced the change of pace with open arms.

When you started spending more time with Nikolai than Anya all your girlfriends started to ask questions. One day during your junior year they wrenched it out of you.

You liked Nikolai. A lot.

They then went on to ask if you had made any moves to which the answer was 'no'. To be honest, you were very skeptical Nikolai felt anything for you. You didn't think you stood out much. You hadn't dated a ton, and almost every guy left you at the weirdest times for the weirdest reasons. You didn't have much faith in guys truly feeling anything for you.

Until senior year. You were ecstatic when one of your friends let it slip that (guy name) was planning to ask you to prom. Of course, you would have been happier if Nikolai was going to ask you but when you thought realistically you knew that wasn't his cup of tea, or vodka.

So, on the day you knew (guy name) was planning to ask you, you and a few of your friends, including Anya, arrived at school a few minutes earlier than normal, in hopes to avoid the crowds of hormonal teenagers (you weren't one for unwanted attention either) and get to the mushy moment faster. When you rounded the corner to the spot where (guy) was supposed to be you were shocked.

Nikolai had (guy) pinned to the wall, his favorite pocket knife held at his throat. The poster that had once had your name written out in fancy gold and silver script along with the cliché 'PROM?' was shredded and lay scattered over the hall floor. You looked on silently as Nikolai threatened (guy) and told him to stay away from you, that you were his.

That moment played on repeat in your brain for the next few weeks. Nikolai had called you his. You didn't know what to make of the whole situation and neither did your friends. When prom finally came a month later you went with your friends. Weirdly, just before you left for the dance you got a text from (guy) in which he repeated "I'm so sorry" at least four times.

Nikolai didn't come to prom, something you were glad about. You had been avoiding and ignoring the Belarusian teen since the incident (which Anya informed you that he did not know you had seen.) He had ruined your chance at a date for your senior prom so you felt that you had the right to be miffed but at the same time you were trying to figure out if this changed your feelings for him.

You didn't see him again till after graduation.

About a week after the last day you went over to see him per request of Anya. She said he had been super depressed as of late and she was worried about him. When you saw him after having locked himself in his room for a week your heart broke. His hair was shaggy and had lost its shiny luster that you loved, his magenta colored eyes were dull and sunken in, he was an unhealthy pale and looked as if he had lost 10 pounds.

You ended up staying with him the rest of the day, telling him you weren't mad at him, you had some personal things you had needed to work out. It wasn't him, it was you. Because he still didn't know that you had seen. You weren't sure if in your heart you had forgiven him but on the outside you knew you couldn't leave him alone, he meant too much to you and apparently you meant a lot to him too.

It had been two years since graduation and you were both sophomores in college. You went to separate universities but both lived in (city). You visited each other at least twice a week, Anya joining in whenever she was in town. Nothing ever happened though. Nikolai never made any moves and you were too nervous to confront him over what had happened two years ago. So you just hung out as friends and didn't question it.

That's where you had been headed; Nikolai's apartment. You were running behind after leaving your part time job so you had taken the shortcut through the shady part of town in hopes of gaining back lost time.

It hadn't worked.

Waking up doesn't seem like the right way to describe what it was like to come back to consciousness where you did. A cliché abandoned or run-down warehouse seemed to be your new surroundings. You were leaning up against a stack of rotting wooden crates, your hands bound roughly behind your back, you mouth stuffed and gaged.

You squirmed frantically, tears threatening to spill from your eyes as you realized your positon. You were still wearing your clothes but your coat, scarf, gloves, purse and boots were nowhere to be seen. You could tell your cell wasn't in your jeans pocket and the pocket knife that Nikolai and Anya insisted your carry was missing too.

Your squirming and muffled screams intensified as you heard the approach of footsteps. You caught sight of your captor, the one with the green beanie, approaching.

"Ready to cooperate now?" He slurred, obviously buzzed, if not completely drunk.

You didn't stop your flailing, even as he opened a switchblade and started towards your shirt. You felt the cold steel of the blade against your stomach at the same moment you felt the tears spill over. The cloth started to rip as the man jerked the blade upwards but stopped when shouts resounded through the building. There was a series of thuds before all was silent again.

"Hmm. Guess I should go check on those idiots." The man grumbled, standing back up. "You stay put and maybe I'll be gentle." He chuckled as he started to walk away.

He didn't get far.

A dark figure stepped out from among the stacks of old cargo and plunged something into your captors shoulder. He screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees.

"She's leaving with me."

You recognized that voice.

The dark figure kicked the beanie man into a stack of crates, which collapsed on top of him before coming towards you.

You would have screamed his name if you hadn't been gaged.

Nikolai knelt down next to you and pulled you into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Your tears turned to tears of joy as your world started to look bright again. You wanted to tell him that you were sorry too, sorry for being stupid and careless but the stupid gag was still in the way.

Your savior pulled away, holding you at an arms length away. He gently undid the gag, as if he were handling a precious china doll. He had never touched you like this, the light brush of his fingers over your wrists as he unbound them made your heart catch in your throat.

You were a blubbering mess as he wrapped his tan coat around your shaking shoulders.

"T-thank y-o-ou, Nikolai." You buried your face in his sweater and you felt him tense before slowly wrapping his arms around you again.

"It's alright, it'll be okay, _." He whispered gently as he tugged you back to your feet.

There was a load groan from the pile of collapsed crates as the beanie man, now without his beanie, struggled to get back on his feet. He yanked whatever it was that Nikolai had stabbed into his shoulder out and tossed in towards the two of you. It took you a moment to realize it was one of Nikolai's favorite knives.

"You're gonna pay for that." Your captor hissed.

"No." Nikolai stated calmly, taking a step towards the perverted kidnapper. "You will pay for touching what is mine."

_His. You were his._

You closed your eyes as the light haired male picked up the discarded knife and went after the man again.

You didn't open them again until Nikolai had led you out of the warehouse and back to his place.


End file.
